


A Road Trip to Forget and to Discover

by LillyFlower



Category: Marvel, X-Men, comics - Fandom, cykerine, scogan - Fandom, scott/logan - Fandom, scottxlogan - Fandom
Genre: Comics, Crush, Love, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Road Trip, Slash, X-men - Freeform, cykerine - Freeform, scogan - Freeform, scott/logan - Freeform, scottxlogan, wolverine/cyclops - Freeform, wolverinexcyclops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyFlower/pseuds/LillyFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan both need to get away from the school for awhile to clear their heads, so it's only logical that they decide to travel together. This story follows Scott and Logan on their spontaneous road trip as they learn more about eachother and strengthen their tenuous relationship. Will all that time spent side by side on the open road unearth long suppressed feelings and if it does, will either of these two stubborn<br/>X-Men admit it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Road Trip to Forget and to Discover

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I've ever uploaded! Please like and comment! :)

A Road Trip to Forget and to Discover

Chapter 1

Scott tosses his duffel bag into the trunk of his car none too gently and shuts the door with more force than is probably necessary. He walks around the car to the driver's side and slides behind the wheel. He grasps the wheel tightly and considers his options. "Where am I even going?" He wonders. "I suppose I'll just drive and decide somewhere down the road." With that decision made, the X-Man relaxes a bit, easing his grip on the wheel and rolling the windows down. 

However, before Scott can even shift the vehicle into reverse a familiar gruff voice calls out to him. "Where ya goin', Slim?"  
Scott turns his head to see Logan standing in the doorway of the garage with a duffle bag of his own thrown over one shoulder. 

"Running off again already, Logan?" Scott calls to him.

Logan points an accusing finger at him. "I don't think ya got the right to talk, Summers." He says. 

Scott knows he's right. His foul mood has nothing to do with Logan and picking a fight with him just to use as an outlit for his anger is childish. As he watches Logan load his bag onto the back of his(Scott's) motorcycle, he gets an idea, a crazy idea. Scott sucks in a breath and runs a hand through his hair. "God. I can't believe I'm about to ask this, but here goes nothing." 

"Hey, Logan! " Scott calls. "Wanna join me?" He looks expectantly at Logan, who just stares at him blankly for a minute.

"Well?" Scott prompts, already beginning to regret asking. 

Wolverine finally responds. "Cyke, did you just ask me to join you?"

"Yes." 

"Why?"

Scott scratches the back of his head nervously. "Man, this is embarrassing." He thinks before saying. "Some company would be nice." He pauses briefly before adding "Even if it is your company." 

Logan continues to stare at him for another few seconds before guffawing loudly. "Aw what the hell!" He grabs his bag from the bike and walks over to the passenger side of Scott's car. "I'll come with you, but I'm not listening to any of that N-sync shit you call music." He says as he gets in the car, throwing his bag into the backseat.

Scott blushes furiously at the N-sync comment and turns his attention to backing up in an effort to try and hide his reddening cheeks.

"He looks cute when he blushes." Logan thinks. "Wait, where did that come from!" Logan quickly shoves that thought away and tries to convince himself that Scott does not look very cute while blushing. 

"So, where're we goin?" Logan asks, trying to distract himself from that disturbing thought.

"I dunno." Scott shrugs, while pulling out of the mansion's gates and onto the road. "I was just going to drive until I found something and hope that it's cool."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "So we're sight seein' ?"

"Yah, I guess so. Is that a problem?"

"Nah. Just curious. Let's stop for food in a few hours."

Scott hums his agreement and the two lapse into a companionable silence, both wondering how on earth they ended up going on a road trip with eachother.


End file.
